Gaze of Love
by Akino Shin
Summary: Aku tidak tertarik untuk mendalami perasaan. katakan saja aku pengecut dalam hal ini. dan akhirnya ia datang lalu merubah segalanya. dengan tatapannya aku mulai kembali merasakan apa itu cinta


Gaze of Love

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T+

Pairing : NaruSaku

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typo

Sukide wa arimasen, yon de inai ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Ino masih setia mengetukkan ibu jarinya pada salah satu meja kayu perpustakaan. Mata _aquamarine_nya menatap tajam pada gadis gulali didepannya yang tengah berkutat pada buku.

"Jadi kau menolak laki-laki lagi?" Ino mulai membuka suara sambil menghentikan ketukkannya pada meja.

"Begitulah." jawab Sakura singkat tanpa menatap Ino yang membulatkan matanya.

"KAU! ASTAGA DEMI TU-…"

"SSSSTT!" peringatan keluar dari mulut para pengguna perpustakaan yang dibalas kekehan malu dari Ino. Kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya pada Sakura dengan suara yang dikecilkan.

"Astaga demi Tuhan,Saki! Kau sudah menolak puluhan laki-laki tertampan di Jepang!"

"Baru juga Jepang belum dunia,Ino. Dan lain kali jangan mengeluarkan suara toamu itu kalau kau masih ingin keluar hidup-hidup dari perpustakaan." balas Sakura sebal sambil menutup buku yang sedari tadi menjadi titik fokusnya.

"Kau menyebalkan,Sakura! Ah sudahlah, sekarang kenapa kau menolak cinta lagi? Rei pula? Padahal dia kaya, tampan, dan _oh God he is so sexy_! Jadi, apa yang kurang dari dia,Sakura?" Sakura hanya memutar bosan pada Ino. Ayolah penjelasan Ino benar-benar membuatnya ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Dan Ino menyebutnya baik? Apa Ino buta! Laki-laki brengsek seperti dia tidak pantas disebut baik. Menyatakan cinta setelah err dengan wanita lain." Ucap Sakura dalam hatinya kemudian menatap langit dari balik jendela.

Ingin sekali ia mengatakan siapa Rei sebenarnya tapi mengingat Ino mempunyai sifat _kepo_ tingkat akut, maka ia urungkan. Dia tidak mau waktunya habis untuk menjelaskan alas an penolakannya.

"Kenapa kau malah diam saja dan menatap langit, _Forehead_! Ayo jawab kenapa kau menolak Rei?"

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya,_Pig_." Ino berdiri kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sakura. Ia menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya yang tentu saja ini membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino!"

"Kau…" jeda Ino beberapa detik. Kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya "Kau masih trauma karena dia,_kan_?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Ino. Trauma? Tidak, dia tidak trauma karena kejadian itu. Ia hanya merasa tidak mempunyai ketertarikan pada cinta.

"Ini murni karena aku tidak tertarik bukan karena trauma,Ino. Dan kau tahu, lima belas menit lagi kelas Kurenai-sensei akan dimulai. Jadi kurasa, kita harus segera pergi dari sini dan pergi menuju lantai lima." balas Sakura sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tas ranselnya dan kemudian memakainya.

Ino hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Sakura masih menyimpan trauma karena laki-laki itu. Ino mengikuti Sakura, memakai tasnya dan bersiap beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kau bisa merasakan cinta lagi, Sakura" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lembut. Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkan Ino untuk saat ini.

"Entahlah,Ino" jawab Sakura dengan suara kecil dan lirih yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Ino. Karena gadis itu sudah berjalan mendahului dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Santai**

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar menjadi mahasiswa di universitas itu" ucap laki-laki berambut bob dengan tatapan terkejut setelah melihat kertas yang dibawa oleh sahabat kuningnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang sejak awal kalau aku ini serius dengan ucapanku. Kalian saja yang tidak mau percaya" balas Naruto dengan bangga sambil melonggarkan dasi hitamnya.

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa disana? Mengingat kau itu bodoh dalam bidang akademik" Sasuke yang sedari tadi membuat kopi mulai membuka suaranya dengan nada meledek kearah Naruto

"Jahat sekali ucapanmu Teme! Kalau aku bodoh, aku tidak akan bisa memimpin perusahaan Namikaze Corp. sampai sesukses dan selama ini. Aku mengambil studi Bisnis Internasional" protes Naruto sambil mengaitkan perusahaannya.

"Sama seperti gadis itu ternyata. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sasuke kembali kemudian meminum kopi hitamnya.

"Hmm… Tentu saja mendekatinya. Membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku. Ya intinya membuat dia menjadi milikku." Jawab Naruto sambil membayangkan hari-hari indah yang akan dia rasakan pada langit-langit ruang santainya. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Jangan berkhayal tinggi dulu,Dobe. Sakura bukan gadis yang mudah didekati. Dia mempunyai trauma. Karena itu kau tidak akan mudah membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu" balas Sasuke yang untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara cukup panjang.

"Aku tahu itu. Makanya aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang dapat menyembuhkan traumanya. Lalu membuatnya merasakan cinta lagi. Aku rela melepaskan sifat buruk termasuk menghabiskan malam dengan wanita dan belajar mempunyai sifat baik demi dia. Karena itu aku tidak akan menyerah" jelas Naruto panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Selamat berjuang/semoga sukses" ucap Sasuke dan Rock Lee berbarengan yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar Naruto.

Ya dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Mengikatnya dalam sebuah hubungan serius (pernikahan). Tapi tujuan utama saat ini adalah membuat Sakura melupakan traumanya.

Tugas yang cukup sulit mengingat beberapa temannya pernah ditolak oleh Sakura. Dia sangat senang karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang perasaannya diterima. Sejujurnya otak dari terjadinya penolakkan adalah dia.

Jahat? Biarkan. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sakura menjadi milik orang lain. Sakura Haruno harus menjadi milik Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or Deleted ?**

Malam Minna-san, Shin kembali dengan fic baru yang ngebosenin (mungkin). Typo masih bertebaran. Ide fic ini muncul setelah mendengarkan lagu Indo yang dikasih adik Shin. Untuk next chapter gak bisa cepat update karena Shin menghadapi UTS.

Kritik dan saran Shin terima dengan baik.

Salam Hangat

Akino Shin ^.^


End file.
